


You’re Broken(And I’m The One Who Must Fix You).

by Queen_2112



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone protective over Loki, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is a good person, Loki is in pain, Multi, Nightmares, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_2112/pseuds/Queen_2112
Summary: Sometimes Tony acts stupid, like now:"What's wrong, Loki? Why are you like that? Why are you acting like you're broken?! Jeez leave me alone!" That's was all it takes for him to let his tears fall down.





	1. I expected this from all, but not from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first time I’m writing for Loki. I love Loki and he deserves so much Love! Leave your own opinions and please tell me if I should continue or not <3  
> Ps: English is not my first language.

He was looking at Thor when he entered the cell. He smirked when he recognized the fear in Thor's eyes. What was happening to make him like that?  
"Are you scared? You want father to keep you safe?" He started laughing when Thor didn't meet his eyes, but when he did, all Loki can think about is 'There's something bad going to happen!' Thor walked to him and slapped him.

Loki was shocked at first, but then he realized what was going on. So Odin thought the best idea to break him by letting Thor torture him? Oh boy, he's going to enjoy that. Loki looked up at his brother and gave him one of his scary smiles. Thor get closer to him and whispered "I'm sorry, brother." It's sounds broken. His idiot brother is sad because he's torturing him? 

The next thing he knows that he was on the floor and in pain cause Thor punched him in his stomach.  
"Ow! Brother! Warn me at least!" He laughed, but his brother wasn't smiling or even disappointed, he seems so sad. This is the first time Thor is sad because he's torturing him, but why? 

Thor pulled him up by tagging his hair hard and he punched him again. He kept punching and kicking him with all his power. Loki starts laughing, he'll laugh at his brother later, cause he knows that Thor will regret it and will cry for hurting his(baby brother). 

And a whip shows from nowhere And Loki's eyes widened, that's new?  
"Shirt off." Thor says in deeper voice.

"Pardon?" He couldn't take his shirt off in front of his brother! What was Thor thinking about?! 

"Loki, rules are: I order, you obey. I don't like to repeat what I say cause believe me, you'll regret it." Thor was cold, yet he still can feel the sadness in his brother's eyes. So he smirked and didn't obey.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you've said." He wiggles his eyebrows and Thor sighed.

"You're the reason of what'll happen, slave." Loki froze. Slave?! So now they'll make him a SLAVE! Odin the bastard! Why didn't he just killed him? Why he takes him and didn't kill him like the others! Did they kept him to make him slave? He should be dead, but Thanos didn't kill him. The avengers didn't kill him. His father didn't kill him. That's all so he can be a slave? Wow. 

Thor pulled him again from his hair and this time he ripped Loki's shirt like a wild animal. And now, Loki is the one who was looking at his brother with fear. He couldn't take this humiliation! He tried to make them proud, but Odin and Frigga always loved Thor more and Thor always loved Jane and sif more than him. He was ok with that, he accepted the fact of the unloved and unwanted son,but him being a slave? No, this is another level! He growled and pushed Thor away, and Thor broke the glass table that was behind him. Loki knew he made everything worse now. Seeing the anger and the frustration in his brother eye was another thing. 

"LOKI!" Thor roars and started punching Loki and kicking him again. Loki couldn't take the pain anymore and he fell on his knees and the broken glass cut his knees and legs, but he couldn't react cause Thor started hitting his back with the whip.

Loki couldn't scream or shout from the pain, cause that's what they wanted and Loki is not giving them any of this no matter what. Although he wanted his brother to stop, but Thor wasn't stopping.

He collapsed on the floor without any care of the broken glass once Thor stopped hitting him.  
He was breathing heavily and he couldn't help the stare that he gave to his brother. It was full of sadness and pain, he didn't want to show them his pain.

"Fuck you Thor! You're all stupid and I know who'll take my revenge soon!" Grandmaster was far away from him. He wanted this man right now, he needs someone who'll protect him and keep him safe, but everyone hates Loki cause 'He's the monster parents tell their children about at night.' And that's ok with him... No it's not. It's hurt so bad.

Thor left him and Loki wanted to cry, but he stays still. 

He stood on his shaking legs after time passed and started licking his wounds and waiting for them to heal. 

He slept on the floor because if he touched the soft mattress now, he'll cry and call anyone to hold him and then everyone will look at him in disgust, Thor is strong and this one is a weak freaking monster... 

"I'm a monster, I don't deserve something good. I deserve all the bad things." That's was all he whispered before he fell a sleep.

~••~

He shouts and jolted a wake when his back was in pain when someone dared to kick his back now.  
He looked up to see Thor, of course who'll do that other than Thor himself?  
"What?! Just give me five more minutes!" Loki stood and looked up at his brother. No one could blame him cause his brother was really tall and big. 

Loki froze when he noticed Thor staring at his exposed body. He was blushing, god he should wear something. He moved, but Thor grabbed his wrist and Loki's eyes widened. He pushed Thor and moved again to change his clothes. Once he opened the cabinet door it gets closed forcefully. Loki sighed and whipped around only to froze when he recognized the same thing in his brother's eyes. Just like Thanos. 

"Th.. Thor, what are you d–doing?" His voice was unsteady and shivers were running down his body. This can't be real.

Thor hummus then he leaned forward and rested his hands on the cabinet door, just pinning Loki right here. "I'm sorry, but I've to." Thor whispers into Loki's ear.

"Thor, p–please don't! Don't listen t-to O-Odin." Loki starts shaking and begging, but he didn't care. He doesn't want to remember Thanos. 

Loki tried to push Thor away, but Thor held his both wrists above his head and now Loki is helpless.  
He's just watching his brother with eyes filled with fear. Thor leans his head and start leaving kisses and bites on Loki's neck, but all Loki can do was struggle and trying to get himself free.

He tried to kick his brother, but Thor pinned his legs and Loki cried, the tears starts falling and he remembered Thanos and what they called theirselves 'Thanos's children). "Please, stop it, please!" He heard himself pleading Thor when Thor starts rolling his hips and thrusting harder.

Thor picked him up and throw him on the bed. Loki tried to run away, but Thor was faster and he was on top of Loki.  
He ripped Loki’s pants and Loki pales. ‘That’s it, Thor’s a monster just like Thanos and the others.’  
“Thor, I’m sorry I’m begging ya stop it, please! I’m sorry Thor!” He couldn’t push Thor away cause Thor pulled his wrists again above his head with one hand.  
Thor was big and Loki knows about that, while Loki is just weak and small. This fight is already over and the winner is Thor. So Loki stopped fighting and the tears kept falling down. 

When Thor was inside Loki in one go, he kept thrusting hard without caring about the blood from Loki. Loki had surrounded after all, he was always busy reading and learning magic, but now he wishes that he was like Thor, training and fighting monsters. Here he was now saying sorry and begging Thor to stop or slow down. 

Thor turns Loki so now Loki was facing the sheets and he pressed Loki’s face into the sheets and started thrusting harder than before and all Loki can think about is there more coming?  
“Thor, I’m sorry, please... forgive me...” His voice was like a whisper because of the screaming and crying, then the last thing he knows that everything was black.

~••~

“Thor, I’m sorry, please... forgive me...” Loki was doing this harder for Thor. Thor was forced to do this.  
Odin threatens him that he’ll kill Jane if he didn’t break Loki by raping him.  
They all know that Loki won’t break if they hurt him, but he’ll break if they did something new like rape him. Of course Loki is virgin and Thor knows about that. No one touched his baby brother, so what was the reason behind Loki’s behavior? 

He had gone for year and then showed to rule the earth. And then his brother was beautiful, no one can deny that, And Thor didn’t know why Loki stopped apologizing or telling him to stop, all he was making is moaning is pain.  
He finished inside his brother and looked down to see the blood between his legs. Oh god! He will never forgive himself for that.  
“L-loki?” He moved the hair away from Loki’s face that was pained. 

“M’sorry...” Loki sighed and Thor stood.  
He wears his clothes and called for someone to see Loki and give him something that’ll stop the mess of the blood. 

He glanced one last time at Loki and saw the girl wiping the blood from Loki and Loki’s tears were falling even though he passed out earlier.

Thor knows one thing that he’s going to kill Odin for sure.


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was about to update on Saturday, but I was busy working things with my family.   
> The next update in three days;)

After three months: Loki is no longer like his predecessors, his brother tortures him and raped him every day and every time Loki resists he gets hurt in return, but he is so tired now. 

Loki is now sitting on his bed and watching the sky in the middle of the night, the sky is very beautiful and he wishes to be free to enjoy this sky alone now, but Odin will not allow it. Loki has stopped talking since long time ago.

Quite is what he needs now, but of course his brother and his father will not leave him alone. Thor entered and locked the door behind him. Loki sighed and looked up at the sky again and ignored the presence of his brother, but as soon as he felt his brother's arms wrapped around him, he closed his eyes. He is tired of the resistance and the bruises in his body are proof of this.   
"Your majesty, I'm tired now. Can we do it tomorrow please?". He felt his brother freeze behind him. Yes, this is the first time that he says (your majesty) to his brother and asks him something with all his politeness and this is only because he is broken and that is what they wanted in the first place. He felt his brother kiss his neck and Loki's tears starts gathering in his eyes. He's too tired! Why don't they leave him alone?! Then Thor began to take off his shirt and loki did not resist. 

"On your knees." Thor said and Loki obeyed without causing any problems. 

He looked at his aroused brother and understood his intention. Loki began to open the button of his brother's trousers with shaking hands and eyes filled with tears. Then his zipper. He began to suck Thor's cock then he felt two hands go to his hair, Thor began to pull Loki's hair violently and Loki did not push his brother away or yell at him. He stayed on his knees and take what Thor had to gave him. As soon as Thor finished everything in Loki's mouth, he moved away from him. Loki wipes his swollen lips and got up to take off the rest of his clothes, but Thor's hand stopped him.

He Didn't understand his brother's look, He wants to take off Loki's clothes by himself? "This is enough for today, you get some rest, slave." Thor spoke with his coldness and Loki looked down and his tears began to fall. 

"Thank you, Your Majesty." His voice was like a whisper but Thor was too close to hear him.  
Thor lifted Loki's chin to force him to look into his eyes and then he put his lips on Loki's lips. Loki closed his eyes and Thor pushed him on the bed and began to kiss him deeply and Loki broke the kiss to breathe "Y-your Majesty, you said this enough for today?" Loki spoke, fearing that Thor would rape him again but he was surprised when Thor stood up and apologized then closed the door behind him.

Loki cried himself to sleep like a child. 

~ •• ~ 

Thor did not bear how Loki was broken. Odin succeeded in breaking Loki and how unfair this thing was. Thor entered his father's room. "Father! What you want is done now! Please, Leave him to live his life!" He screamed at his father and Odin  started laughing and his mother was looking at the ground and was ashamed to agree to do this in Loki.

"I am very happy that loki is finally broken, but I want you to rule the throne for a week. I and your mother will go to do something and I want you to make Loki serve you because this is his place. I should have killed him years ago but it's only a fault and you fixed it for me son; You deserve the reward." Odin laughed in a mockery way  and Thor felt a sense that he would kill his father at any moment. He looked at the ground instead and swallowed and then he looked up when his father spoke again, "If I come back and they told me that you gave him his freedom then you'll pay for it. Understood?" Thor nods and Odin smiled "Good, you can go now." 

And Thor did.

~••~

The next day Jane arrives and Thor was there to meet her, he kissed her until they were both giggling.

"I miss you." She whispers against his lips still giggling and he kissed her again. Odin and Frigga left this morning and now he was the king till they get back and Loki will be out of the cell.

"Go change your clothes, I'll go do something now, beloved." She nods and kissed him one last time before they went to their work.

He went straight to Loki's cell and he wasn't surprised when he saw Loki reading a book. Of course he looks so pale and the black circles around his eyes weren't a nice thing at all. He was thinner than before and he looked so fragile. Thor doesn't know how much he was standing and staring at his brother and his brother was staring back at him.

"Thor, you ok?" Loki asked confused and Thor felt his heart aches.

"Y-yeah I am. Come on get up, let's go." Loki looked more confused but he didn't move from his spot.

"Where are we going?" He asked and Thor rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to ask me anything, don't forget that you're a slave." This time Loki rolled his eyes.

"And I'm not moving until you tell me. What's. Going. On?" Loki raises his eyebrow challenging his big brother and Thor crosses the distance between them and he was standing beside Loki now.

"Mother and Odin are out so you're going to serve me from now and on." Loki chuckled.

"It's not only that bothering you, come on say it what else Odin wants from you?" Loki asked again and the softness in his eyes telling Thor that he's already forgiving him for what's coming.

"He wants you to also serve Jane." Loki's eyes widened.

"No! I'm not going to do that! Go out!" Loki curls like a ball on himself and he was shivering, of course just like Thor expect, Loki doesn't want humiliation anymore and not from a human.

"Loki! Get up, don't let me do something else!" Loki kept shaking his head and saying no softly, it's really breaking his heart to see his baby brother like that. He grabbed Loki's wrist when there was no movement from Loki and Loki suddenly put his hand's on Thor's head.

~••~

He had no other choice but to see why Thor give up on him, so he wanted to see the reason. He tried to steal some memories and when he did, he regret it.

Seeing his brother give up on him for a human soul was like a knife being stabbed straight through his heart. He looks at Thor and his eyes full of tears then he nodded to his brother and stood.

"I–I.. I know you love her, but I'm sorry I won't let you reach me again." Loki give his back to Thor and tried to take a shaken breath into his lungs.

He felts betrayed from the one he loves the most. Thor was always someone to look up to. But now with Thor doing the same thing Thanos did is worst then he imagined or better say he never expected Thor to do this.

But what hurts the most was his mother agreeing to do this for him; and he's the one who thought she loves him, what a joke.

Thor was on the same spot on the bed trying to control his breathing cause he never wanted Loki to see Frigga giving up on him like that.

"Loki, she loves you." Loki snorts and wipe the tears that fall from his eyes.

"Get out, Thor." He says softly and the smile on his lips so fake and Thor sighed. 

"Loki do you want me to do it with you again?" Thor warned him and Loki looked him in the eyes and this is the first time Thor could see fire burning in his Brother's eyes.

"Do it. It's better than what you want me to do now." Loki starts opening his button's shirt and then he walked to Thor and sink to his knees, Thor however pulled Loki's wrist and pulled him then pushed him to the bed.

"I thought the bitch was already waiting for you with her legs speared just to fuck her." Loki whispers breathless as Thor was kissing and biting his neck.

"Oh yeah, my bitch is already under me. Disobeying my orders so I can fuck him." Thor replies and Loki froze. Thor smirked and looked down at his brother.

"Stop... please just stop! I'll do what you want." Thor stood and smiled at his brother who was looking at the ceiling.

"Perfect, now wear something and let's go." He orders him and Loki obeyed. 

Loki followed him to the royal room and Thor sits on the King's chair and Loki stayed at the door looking at his brother with emotionless expressions.

Jane came as well and sits on Frigga's chair and Loki snorts and she glares at him. Thor just sighs.

"What he's doing here? He supposed to be in the cell!" She yelled at Thor and Loki snorts again. 

"No, he's taking his punishment now. He's my slave and yours now." Thor replies and Loki just looked at them and they could feel the coldness he got towards them both. Jane smirked and pointed at him and motion him to come closer. He looked at Thor and Thor nods to him and he walked closer.

"Kneel." She said and Thor looked at her with wide eyes ad Loki was shocked at first and then he burst laughing hard.

"Pardon?" Then he remembers Tony's response to him and he use it against her, "Shouldn't I take you on a date first? I know you're a slut, but I never expected you like that." Jane's eyes were wide and Thor was trying his best not to roll his eyes while Loki just smiled innocently.

"Thor?!" She yelled and what ever Thor was about to say was cut off because of an explosion. Thor threw himself on top of Jane to protect her while Loki just jumped to the safety beside his brother. 

"What the hell Thor! It's only hours and you couldn't keep Asgard safe!" Loki hissed at Thor who groans in response. 

Just as the fire stopped, Loki and Thor stood to see who dares to attack them.   
Loki pales and took steps backwards while Thor frown at his brother's actions.   
"Lo, who's this?" Thor asked him in low voice and Loki just couldn't respond.

Suddenly he was back there with Thanos and Thanos was torturing him. He didn't notice when Jane pulled him and run to the safety and left Thor alone against the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leaves your opinionsz.  
> Love ya <3


	3. To Save You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late :|   
> I hope you understand how the family could be sometimes XD

"Leave me! Leave me! I don't want to do it! Please?!" He was screaming and trying to get free, but he was stopped and then there's a soft hand on his shoulder then he was hearing a heartbeats. He blinked twice and then saw Jane looking at him. She was saying soft words to him and when he was out of his panic, Jane continued running.

Once they got to the room, Jane locked it and pulled a sword out.   
Loki sits on the floor and curled on himself, Jane noted him and sits on her knees beside him, she put her hand on his shoulder and he flinched away from the touch, but once he realized that she won't hurt him he looked up at her and his eyes full of tears.

"Hey, you're safe. Who ever this purple alien is Thor won't let him touch you, ok?" She spoke softly to him and then she pulled him to a hug to comfort him and he cried. Her touch remains him in Frigga.  

There was a long silence and then Thor enters the room. He looked at Loki who hugged Jane tightly to avoid his brother and Thor sighed.  
"Loki, why Thanos wants you?" Thor asked.

"I..I d-don't know." Loki whispers and Thor lose it, he kicks the table and both of Jane and Loki flinched.

"STOP LYING! I've seen the way he looked at you once he saw you! I've seen how dirty it was! What was between the two of you?" Thor kept kicking everything in the room and he made it a mess. Loki was curling on himself and hugging himself while shaking so hard. Jane was lost in her thoughts.

"I.. I'm a girl and I've seen this look so many times. Especially when I'm in the bar. His look was something between hunger and aroused?" Jane said the second word as if she wasn't sure, "Loki what happened? No one is going to hurt you, okay?" She said softly as she started approaching him like she was approaching a scared animal. 

"Even... even when I raped you, you weren't scared that much. Loki, I'm begging you tell me what happened. Talk to me, lo." Thor tried again to let his brother speak, but Jane drugged Thor away.   
Loki couldn't hear what they're arguing about or why Jane slapped his brother, he ignored them and kept thinking about Thanos or whatever Thanos wants from him. He... he got the cube, does Thanos know?   
Maybe he does. Or maybe he just wants to break Loki again.  
He stood and felt how his legs were so weak just like his soul.  
Thor and Jane didn't notice him so he opened the door and kept walking, he doesn't know were to go; but he knows that he should kept himself and the cube safe.

~••~

"Don't make me slap you again!" Jane shouts at him and Thor just sighed.

"No, Jane! I can't take him to the avengers tower! Do you know what Clint could do to him? Hell! Do you know what Tony could do to him?!" 

"I know Clint could do something bad but not as much as you did! And Tony? Tony will protect him." Jane crossed her arms stubbornly and rises her eyebrow challenging her boyfriend.

Thor sighed and looked so defeated, "Fine! But why you're so confident about this?" He asked her and she smirked.

"Cause I know, babe. Let's talk to him now, but he can't know the reason and they shouldn't know about it too." He nods to her and they turn to talk to him, but they both panicked when he wasn't there.

"LOKI!" They both whinnied.

~••~

Loki was sitting on the grass when he hears footsteps he looked up to see Sif and Hamidall they both sits beside him and he looked at his hands in his lap.

"If you're going to take me to the cell, do it now please; I want to sleep." Loki tried to speak harshly but it came as a whisper, great just another sign showing how weak he is

"No, Loki, you've got a long road ahead. We want to see you and just I'll admit that I'm going to miss you." Sif replies to him and brushes his hair softly, he closed his eyes and suddenly he missed Frigga.

"You've seen me dead, right?" He opened his eyes and looked at Hamidall who shook his head. "Then why are you doing this? I know you hate me." Sif and Hamidall both looked sad about what he said.

"Nobody does. Loki, I know what Thanos and Thor did to you; You deserve to be happy, kid." Hamidall spoke and Loki looked at his hands again.

"What's happened to me?" He asked Hamidall who wrapped his arms around Loki and Loki let the tears fall and he started sobbing and Hamidall just kept him secured.

~••~

Thor froze when he saw Loki crying between Hamidall's arms while Sif was rubbing his back.  
What ever Thanos did he'll pay for it. 

Now he wants to talk to his brother, but the look Sif sends his way was telling him another thing, but he can't; Thanos will come back soon and Thor just wants to keep Loki safe.

"Loki?" Loki stiffened and then he looked at Thor and stood, "We need to talk."

Loki looked up at Thor and the fear filling his beautiful eyes.  
"Yes, your majesty." Loki obeyed and walked to his brother.

Thor however ignores the confused looks from Sif and Hamidall. He just put his hand on Loki's back and lead him to a private place where Jane was waiting.

Loki was shaking and Thor never liked the way his brother looked so sick. He pulled him closer and Loki gasped softly, Thor covered him with his cape. He smiled at the blush on Loki's face.

Jane was waiting for them and when she saw them she took of her jacket and put it on Loki. After all Loki was just small like her.

He heard Loki saying Thank you softly, and Thor's heart was just aching.

~••~

Loki didn't want them to treat him like he's weak; even though he was, but it's hurts so badly.

He stood between them and they were looking at him. They're going to torture him and know what they want to know about Thanos, of course.

"Lo?" Loki looked up at Thor, Thor used to call him Lo when they were just kids; what's going on? "I'm taking you to the earth." 

And Loki lost it. He starts laughing so loud and Thor frowns down at him while Jane kept blanking at both of them.

"Me? Earth? Oh, you could be so funny sometimes." When he saw Thor wasn't kidding, he looked at the ground and continued "Please tell me that you're kidding?"

Jane sighed and Thor looked at Loki with cold eyes and Loki looked up and met the cold eyes. "I'm not. It's order, slave. You're going to live with the Avengers and if they tell me that you're causing troubles then... then you'll be dead."  
When Loki kept looking at Thor and Thor pulled Loki's wrist. "Loki, I don't care what you're thinking about. Ou only obey me. Understood?" 

Loki looked at the ground and nods. He's going to live through the hell now. Who knows what Clint and Tony will do to him. 

 

All Thor can think about that he should be cold towards Loki because this is the only way to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
